SWEET DREAMS
by Milaneso
Summary: Era probable que incluso alguien como él desconociese algunas cosas, que fuese un fracaso en el amor, y hasta deba estar alejado de toda derivación. Pero algo en el interior le decía, le prometía que cuando llegara, volvería a ver a ese pequeño totalmente absorto en el canto de Morfeo, descansando sobre aquellos viejos y maltratados libros. "Dulces sueños." Roy x Alphonse


¡Holu! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy les traigo algo un poco más dulce, como para cortar un poco con el sabor amargo que dejó el anterior fic XD

Espero que pueda sacarles aunque sea un pequeñín suspiro, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, en especial a vos, en serio 3

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Hermoso"_

Era todo aquello que Roy podía asimilar en momentos como estos, donde no podía hacer nada más que solo dignarse a mirar por el empañado vidrio de la ventana. El tren en el que viajaba en aquellas altas horas de la noche, lo venían aburriendo con una fuerza que parecía bastante desmesurada. Pensaba, además de otras cosas, que el paisaje por el que probablemente había pasado y repasado su vista incontables veces, ahora tenía un color diferente, más vivo, mas... hermoso. Si, hermoso, esa era la palabra que intentaba encontrar en un mar de miles que según él, no tenían ni tendrán derecho a salir de sus labios nunca, en ningún momento, y en ningún lugar. Suspiró, extrañado, ante la idea de llegar a pensar que aquel paisaje había cambiado tanto que ya no parecía el mismo, pero bien sabía, que absolutamente todo su delirio rayaba en una sola razón, en un solo nombre.

Ocho letras, acomodadas en una pronunciación que parecía traer pacifismo en un susurro. Cuatro silabas, en su mala pronunciación inglesa que, aun en estos momentos le carcome, pero a aquel no le molesta. Mismas que le calman y aceleran en una mezcla de sentimientos que no comprende o, tal vez, no quiere comprender.

" _Alphonse"_ en su mente. _"Arufonsu"_ en sus labios. Tosco, inevitable y vergonzoso.

" _Al"_ tal vez, si su moral y su título no le obligaran a tener que hacer uso de la formalidad.

Divagaba en su asiento, ansioso ante el deseo de terminar aquel viaje, y volver al cuartel que estación a estación, se alejaba de él. Tal vez, lo movía la idea de llevar al pequeño a su lado la próxima vez, y dejar que el menor le mostrase la otra cara del mundo que, débilmente y gracias al nombrado, comenzaba a notar. Podía incluso imaginarlo, sentado frente a él, mirando hacia la ventana con una alegría que parecía hacerle creer a uno que el paisaje fuera de la maquina era lo más fascinante e interesante del mundo. Podía ver también, los brillantes obres destellar con una alegría e interés que solo Alphonse podía darle a algo tan común como aquello. Probablemente, Mustang no guardaría las apariencias ni se molestaría en hacerse el dormido, solo lo miraría con una tranquilidad inquebrantable, hasta que el mismísimo observado se dé cuenta de aquello y un sonrojo aparezca con viveza en sus mejillas, avergonzado ante su propia e infantil acción.

" _Vacío"_

También había mucho de eso en su interior, a medida que las bocinas resonaban, el carbón se quemaba y el monótono sonido de las vías penetraba su fallido intento de dormir, sentía que algo se vaciaba allí dentro. Se estaba alejando, y el temor que nunca expresaría lo atormentaba con el miedo de que no llegase a volver nunca, jamás. Era en esos momentos cuando su mente se culpaba por estar tan cerca de aquel chico, tan inocente, tan puro. Parecía como si su propia conciencia, maltratada y dejada de lado cuando menos se lo recomendaba, le impidiera acercársele, y dentro de todo, él mismo se culpaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de estar al lado de un ser tan irreal? Después de todo lo que había hecho, los pecados que había cometido, deberían estar en mundos completamente diferentes. Roy Mustang debería encontrarse trescientos metros fuera del alcance del niño, atarse a una gran piedra y ocultarse en una cueva por otros mil años, para no contaminar aquella luz tan natural con su impureza, para no romper su sonrisa cristalina con los martirios de su pasado. Pero, lamentablemente era tan débil, ah, tan débil, que sus propios impulsos lo empujaban hacia adelante, llenando aquel corazón vacío con esa esperanza tan fugaz que creía extinta, incapaz de penetrar aquella coraza que le caracterizaba.

" _Buenas Noches."_

Recordaba, las gentiles pestañas color café, que se cerraban de vez en cuando frente a las viejas y arrugadas hojas de un libro igualmente añejo, guardaba en su interior la cabeza del menor bajar algunas veces y volver a subir rápidamente, en un intento por mantener despierta su cabeza, llena de información que creía necesaria. Añoraba como un tonto los brazos que rodeaban el escritorio con sutileza para finalmente perder ante la fuerza de Morfeo y dormir, olvidándose incluso de que se encontraba en la oficina de un Coronel que no podía hacer nada más que observarle con cariño y dedicación, levantarse de su silla y quitarse su abrigo, permitiéndose el capricho de dejarlo sobre aquella espalda tan pequeña en comparación a la suya propia.

Ese mismo Coronel, tan culpable y martirizado, se peguntaba si acaso aquel chico había tenido un buen día mientras él no se encontraba presente. Zapateaba inquieto sobre el piso del tren, con un poco de molestia por sentir al dueño de sus cavilaciones tan lejos, la incertidumbre le carcomía y preocupaba. ¿Y si le pasaba algo mientras él no estaba? ¿Habrá dormido tal vez en su respectiva habitación? ¿O se habrá dejado vencer sobre una pila de libros nuevamente, sin nadie que le dejara un abrigo sobre su espalda? Esperaba que en cualquier caso, despertara como cada mañana, despeinado y avergonzado, pero siempre alegre, dispuesto a aceptar de la misma manera la taza humeante de café que Roy le ofrecía todos los días. Pero, claro, si Mustang no estaba ¿Quién se la ofrecería entonces? Odiaba admitirlo, pero esperaba que nadie, excepto él mismo. El solo pensar que alguien además de él pudiera siquiera atreverse a tocar aquellas manos para pasarle una taza, lo mataba de furia.

Alphonse Elric se había ganado la admiración de un fracasado como él, por buscar con insistencia a su hermano para que ambos pudieran unirse de nuevo como antes, por no rendirse ante las desilusiones y seguir adelante. Claro que siempre decaería y dejaría caer su cabeza sobre el mismo escritorio una y otra vez, intranquilo, incluso con pequeñas lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos, pero ahí estaría Roy Mustang, para darle los ánimos que necesitaba para volver a levantarse. Si podía, al menos, un imbécil como él, ayudarle de alguna forma, no le importaba incluso destruir todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que ese chico le causaba, para poder verle feliz.

Jamás se atrevió a preguntarle al menor porqué razón decidía leer todos aquellos libros en su oficina, o la razón de estar la mayoría del tiempo en la misma e incluso dormir allí dentro. Era un lugar aburrido, con un viejo coronel aburrido y lleno de papeles aburridos, entonces ¿Por qué diablos Alphonse Elric tenía tanta seguridad en aquel lugar? Era entonces en ese momento cuando dejaba de pensar, por no querer hacerse una idea que terminaría siendo equivocada, y lo haría caer, desde muy arriba, y destrozarlo por completo, como si alguien le arrancara las plumas una por una.

No, porque alguien tan efímero, puro, soñador y gentil como Alphonse, nunca podría tener nada con alguien tan cerrado, carente de sentimientos y asesino como él. Porque así se veía Roy Mustang frente al espejo, y la sangre en su cuerpo ardía ante la idea de acabar con lo que veía y creía, era un total monstruo, aun si de eso no se caracterizaba. Jamás se atrevería a encerrar a un ave tan libre, con unas alas tan grandes e impensables como las de aquel niño, en una jaula llena de corrupción y sangre de gente inocente, no, nunca.

" _Felicidad"_

Que egoísta se sentía a veces, al no querer que nadie se acercara a esos ojos llenos de vida, los mismos que le miraban con una especialidad nunca vista en otro lugar, y le entregaba en mano partículas llenas de esperanza, de alegría, felicidad. Porque algo en su marchitado corazón había empezado a florecer cuando las manos suaves y las sonrisas sinceras de Alphonse le habían enseñado el sendero de la luz, y lo habían cegado de una tranquilidad que no creyó tener en miles de años.

Que tacaño se creía aquel coronel, que no quería compartir al menor con nadie más, el mismo tipo de avaricia que lo incitaba a llevarlo con él a todas partes, y dejarle conocer todo el basto mundo que se estaba perdiendo en aquellas cuatro paredes llenas de papeles por firmar, y en aquellos libros con hojas amarillas, llenas de partes faltantes, partes que se moriría por completar, con tal de verlo sonreír. Porque aquella curva tan gentil le daba algo tan hermoso como la misma paz. Perfecta y sobresaliente, llena de seguridad y amabilidad.

Que imbécil se creía, por ceder ante el amor y no hacer nada más que pensar en Alphonse a pesar de la lejanía, por sentir que toda la felicidad del menor quedaba impregnada en cada rincón de su ser, y por querer llamarle al bajar de ese estúpido transporte y tomar el primer teléfono que encontrase, aun sabiendo que la gente lo miraría con una extraña cara y murmurarían, "Que loco que está" "¿Por qué será tanta prisa?" Pero que importaba si la voz de aquel chico se había convertido en la mejor melodía que podrían sus oídos haber disfrutado en toda su miserable vida. Qué sabían ellos de aquella risa tan perfecta que hacía a uno desvanecerse y volver a nacer.

Que avergonzado se sentía, por preguntarse, si acaso Alphonse ya se debió de haber dormido.

Las ansias por volver a verle le carcomían la mente en cada estación, ¿Cuántas veces en la noche se había prometido que al volver, se llevaría a Alphonse con él, y le mostraría todo aquello que no conocía? Con la intención de clavar en sus oscuros ojos la inmensidad de sentimientos que podía causarle ver la sonrisa de aquel que poseía unas hebras castañas más allá de lo perfecto, y unos obres con tanto color, llenos de matices que rayaban toda existencia en el mundo.

Algo en él no quería dejarle, aun si su moral le impedía acercarse a un ser tan irreal, que temía desapareciese frente a sus ojos. No lo haría, no podía, no hoy, no mañana, y tal vez nunca. Porque a Roy Mustang le agradaba ser un hombre egoísta, aunque se odiase a sí mismo.

Esperaba volver a su amada oficina, para poder alegrarse al sentir el toque de las mismas y suaves manos en su puerta, y ver entrar al culpable de su dulce martirio, escucharle reír, sonreír, confundirse, enojarse, respirar profundo y volver a empezar. Reiría Roy luego, suavemente, al notarlo dormido, se quitaría con parsimonia su abrigo, y le pediría permiso a todas las deidades del cielo para poder depositarlo sobre la espalda del chico y besar su frente, con toda la suavidad que podía articular, para susurrar finalmente:

"— _Dulces sueños."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo, como podrán percibir o percibirán, este fic está inspirado en la canción "SWEET DREAMS" de la banda VAMPS, si tienen tiempo de escucharla, se los agradezco musho uwu (Si, el vocalista de VAMPS es el mismo vocalista de L'Arc~en~Ciel, el siempre amado por mua, ¡Hyde-san! o, para los amigos, la tía Haida, la diva, el enano, la Shakira japonesa, Akuma, etc 3)

(Por cierto, me gusta esto de inspirarme en canciones, es como todo un reto para mí. Si, aunque no lo haga bien, me divierte XD)

Si llegaron hasta acá ¡Espero que les haya gustado el fic! Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el proximo 3


End file.
